Of Water and Starlight Above
by whistling.whiskey
Summary: Gauche and Lag arrived home late. When they found Sylvette and Niche already slept, they decided to share a moment together.


When they reached home, it was dark. Apparently, Sylvette had gone to bed long before they arrived.

Lag took Gauche by the hand as they tiptoed through the dark room, going upstairs to Gauche's room.

Gauche quitely closed the door. He led Lag to his bed.

As Lag sit on the edge of the bed, he noticed that Gauche was taking the wash basin.

Later on, Gauche put the wash basin underneath his feet and knelt down. He started to unlaced his boots and removed Lag's socks.

"G-Gauche..."

Through the starlit room he saw Gauche smiled gently at him and said, "Let me wash you..." He paused. "If you don't mind."

"I don't know..." Lag stammered. "I mean..."

Blood rushed into Lag's face. He felt heat and cold racing through his body at the same time. He could hear his heart beating louder than the Bells. But his tongue tied, unable to respond. As if it had died, divorced from his heart.

There were so many things Lag wanted to say and asked, images flashing in his head. Yet, nothing could pass his mouth.

This moment felt like a surreal dream, to be in the same room with Gauche, sitting on the edge of his bed, knowing nothing where this would lead to. All had made his heart vibrated strongly. But, hadn't he been imagining something like this to happen. The answer was as honest and clear as the starlight above.

Lag felt his face was burning. His mind was playing wild fantasy. When his feet fidgeted, Gauche took it. Again, he looked to Lag's eyes and asked, "Do you mind?"

Lag could feel the weight of the question. It carried something more than just a simple request.

When he managed to say something, he muffled, "Yes...I mean no..."

"G-Gauche..."

Gauche's palm felt cool. His fingers were loosely wrapping Lag's toe. If he wanted, Lag could yanked his feet free. But that wouldn't be honest. Unconsciously, Lag rubbed his toe to Gauche's palm. Gauche responded by tracing his thumb gently on Lag's toe.

As their eyes met, bodies were frozen by the moment. Mesmerized, both looked into each other's eyes, imploring to each other's heart, and found the answer they were both looking for.

Gauche placed smaller wash basin at Lag's lap and he poured some water on it. Then, he soaked a wash cloth into the water. Lag's eyes were following him.

As gently as Lag remembered the Gauche six years ago, he wiped Lag's face and down to his neck. As light as a feather, Gauche removed Lag's shirt before he wiped his chest. Then, Gauche removed Lag's trousers and wiped his legs.

Lag felt as if he was drowning into the sea of delirious pleasure. Each touch had drawn him deeper into the sea. Revoked were the memory of six years ago, when he snuggled closed to Gauche. Neither he wanted to wake up nor to resurface.

"The feeling was quite familiar." Lag thought. "No. this is stronger."

Lag could hear his heart beating fast, or was it the night too quite.

Unable to contain his feeling inside, Lag closed his eyes. He felt every inch of his sense heightened and his body sprang into life.

He felt his body shivering. Was it the cool air found its way to the room or was it something else. Lag was unsure.

Slowly, he leaned forward to Gauche. His lips brushed Gauche's hair lightly with the tip of his tongue tasted the hair.

"Could Gauche feel it, too?" Lag wondered.

Suddenly the touch was gone. The hair beneath his lips was gone. Gauche's presence was gone. Lag opened his eyes, searching. For a moment he felt abandoned, sadness suddenly crept into his heart.

Until he saw Gauche stood by the cabinet. He was taking something out.

When Gauche turned to face him, Lag could see the outline a Gauche's warm smile. There was yearning in his smile. His heart felt warm again. Just like carved in his memory, Gauche's smile never ceased.

But the feeling contained in his heart was too strong, Lag averted his eyes. He looked at the floor. He noticed that Gauche was walking toward him.

Suddenly, Lag felt he was strucked by unusual fever, making him feeling hot and cold at the same time. Images were reeling inside his head. Waiting, he could not look at Gauche.

Suddenly he felt a soft and warm fabric draped over his shoulder. Gently, Gauche dressed him in one of his night shirt.

Amazed, Lag looked at Gauche resigned away. With such clarity, he saw Gauche undressed and started to clean himself.

Through the light of the stars, Lag could see the profile of Gauche's body. Then, he saw Gauche changed, getting ready for bed.

Lag clenched his fingers. He tucked his legs closed to his body. He gathered his strenght to move his muscles so that he could move to the other side of the bed.

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Gauche was about to leave to room.

In a split second Lag jumped out bed and captured Gauche's hand.

"Why are you going away?"

Gauche smiled and said, "I'm going downstairs, to sleep, Lag."

"Please don't go."

Lag's hand moved to Gauche's waist, pulling him closer. He rested his face on Gauche's lower back.

Suddenly, the feelings squalling inside him brusted open. Like flower fluff blown by the wind, they fluttered in his heart.

Before he could stop it, his tears flooded.

Both of them froze in that moment. Both of them were drown deeper in the sea of delirious pleasure but none wanted to be saved.

A jolt of familiar feeling of pleasure shook Gauche was the little fingers on his waist wandered slightly below his navel. The touch was so light and careless, Gauche was unsure whether it was purely unintentional.

Gauche smiled. Gently, he removed Lag's hands. Feeling dejected, Lag started to wipe his tears.

Then, he placed a soft kiss on Lag's forehead.

Lag still sobbed quietly when Gauche took his hand and led him to the bed.

He climbed to bed first and made a space for Lag.

Lag stood petrified. Gauche still hold his hand loosely. His heart was still racing.

He saw Gauche smiled warmly as he moved to help him getting to bed.

Then, when Lag finally rested his back on the bed, he felt fully relaxed. He turned, facing Gauche. His hands cupped Gauche's face.

"G-Gauche, I-I missed you."

Gauche put his arm around, drawing him close. Lag rested his face of Gauche's chest, inhaling his scent and feeling the tingling sensation as their skin touch.

Gauche's heart was beating as fast as his. "Could Gauche felt what he was feeling?" Lag wondered.

Lag felt Gauche lip on his hair. He heard a whisper, "I missed you, Lag Seeing."

Before he could stop it, he felt his tears fell down once again as he clenched on Gauche's shirt.

Gauche lifted Lag's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Lag .. I am grateful to be loved by you."


End file.
